A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by katiebellerina
Summary: Is it really true? Is a dream really a wish your heart makes? Or does it just help bring forth those hidden feelings that you have so longingly denied yourself from knowing the true? HG/DM Eventual graphic material.
1. Into the Dark

Alright, fellow readers, I have decided to delve into the dark world the oh-so-loved Hermione and Draco fanfics. It's certainly my first, but I have found myself reading a LOT of the sort lately and decided to have a go and writing my own.

I hope you do enjoy, and don't forget, please review!! Thanks!

_The stench of the dark dungeons beneath the Manor wreaked havoc upon her mind as the thick air of death was hesitantly inhaled. Stepping lightly around bones and trying not to step in one of the more pronounced puddles of mixed substance, trying to follow the figure ahead in the cool tunnel proved to be difficult. The lack of light and far off screams was rattling even to the coldest and unaffected of humans and creatures alike. Finally, coming to the end of what seemed to be a never-ending path, the two hooded travelers reached a cellar door and rapped several times before the door opened slowly. Once stepping inside, the taller of the two slid back his hood, revealing a long, almost blinding, white blonde mane and he allowed his black staff with the silver snake's head at the top to be seen from beneath his robes. Leaving his partner at the door, the former of the two visitors stepped up to the only thing in the room – a small round table surrounded by five chairs, three of which were occupied. Nodding to the three men at the table, the tall blonde-haired man sat down at the table without speaking. He crossed his legs and sat back with a smirk on his face._

_"Well, is the deed done?" A pale man looked up at Lucius, "Have you gathered what I have desired?" He tapped his long, fragile fingers on the table covered by a few pieces of parchment. The robes that he wore seemed to be drowning him in fabric and the sheen from his head glowed even in the dark room, illuminated only by a single dim light somewhere above them. The way he spoke was raspy and all of his pale facial features were sharp, even the tiny slits on his face where his once lay. Lucius looked back at his companion and whispering a soft incantation, it was almost as if she floated over to where he was seated. He jumped quickly from his chair standing behind the hooded creature. Resting his hands on her small shoulders, he sighed, feeling accomplished._

_"My Lord, the deed has indeed been done. I have brought her to you in a stunned state, allowing you the pleasure of ridding the world of the last Mudblood," He smirked as he quickly grabbed the hood and pulled back to lie on her shoulders. He took out his wand and tapped it on her head and brought her back into a conscious state. Jumping slightly, not knowing where she was or what happened, the young girl, not much over the age of 17 looked around the room when her eyes quickly froze at the pale character seated in front of her._

_"My dear, there's no need to be frightened anymore. Just think, within the next moment or so, the pain will all subside and the world will forever remember you as Hermione Granger, the last living Muggle-Born, or at least until Lord Voldemort murdered her," Rising from his chair, the Dark Lord looked over at the small girl, shaking in Lucius' hands. He reached within his robes and withdrew his wand, running his hands over its smooth shaft, "Have you ever found yourself completely astounded with the mysteries of magic? No? Well, that's too bad. Avada Kedavra!"_

"NO!!" Draco jumped up in his bed, completely wide eyed and soaked in a hot sweat. He refocused his eyes to refamiliarize himself with the surroundings of his moonlit bedroom, completely alone. As he began to slow his breathing down, he brought a hand up to his head, trying to shake out the dream that was now lingering in his mind. Why was he dreaming that his father took Hermi-Granger to the Dark Lord? Why was he dreaming of Granger in the first place? "Bloody fuck," he laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was only a few more hours before he had to rise and leave for school once more, and he needed the rest, but he was still disturbed by the dream he just had. "It's just a dream, it's just…a…dream…"


	2. So Nice to See You, Too Not

Chapter 2

"Look, Mum, Dad, I realize that this is harder for you this year than it has been in the past because of all the talk of the soon-to-be war, but you have to trust me and know deep in your hearts that I'll be safe," pleading with her parents about returning to Hogwarts for her final year, for the hundredth time, was starting to take toll on Hermione's nerves, "I promise I'll write every day, if not at least twice. Now, the train is going to leave in 10 minutes and I still have to get my bags on board before heading up to the Heads' cabin for instruction." Giving her parents one last reassuring look, she wished them well as she hugged them tightly and started to load her baggage on board.

"I thought they would never let me go," shaking her head as she stowed away her bag, Hermione made her way onto the train. She straightened out her robes and checked once more that her Head Girl pin was quite visible and still very much real. After a fit of screaming, fainting, crying, and dancing, she was sure that the lapel pin was very much real and that she really was Head Girl. The next step now was to find out who the Head Boy was. The only thing that Hermione had hoped for in whom the Head Boy would be is that she didn't care who it was, but he better be someone she could put up with for the next almost full year.

Opening the door to the Heads' compartment, Hermione was slightly disappointed when it was only Professor McGonagall seated in there. "Oh, hello Professor. How was your holiday?"

"Fine, thank you Miss Granger. Please, come in and sit down. You're just a few minutes early and Mr. Malfoy should be heading up this way shortly." _Malfoy_? Certainly not the same prat who antagonized Hermione for the last six years. Oh, please, Merlin, let there be some other mysterious fellow who happens to be cursed with the same last name. Then, her worst nightmares came true as the door slid open.

"My apologies, Professor. My mother doesn't quite know when to stop talking anymore these days," Draco walked in the door, ignoring the fact that the Head Girl was staring a whole right through him.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Malfoy. Please, sit down. The three of us have much to discuss," Professor McGonagall watched the Head Boy take a seat next to the Head Girl as she started to explain all of the school rules and assignments that would be given to them both.

As hard as Hermione tried to sit still and listen to her professor speak, she was having a very hard time with that as her mind was racing around the thought of Draco Malfoy being Head Boy. Since when was he dedicated to anything school related or even smart enough to be considered above anything other than jerk? Slipping a slight glance at him, Hermione found herself easing up on her pure hatred towards him. Had his angry and chiseled features finally decide to ease up and let the poor guy relax? For the first time in seven years, Hermione saw a new Draco, one who was relaxed, laid back, and could possibly be somewhat attract-no. What was she thinking? Never in a million years would Draco Malfoy be attractive to Hermione. It just didn't work that way. Trying to shake it from her thoughts, Hermione refocused her energies towards listening to Professor McGonagall as she finished her instructions.

After she finished speaking, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and wished Hermione and Draco a good train ride. As the door came to a close, Hermione let out a sigh and quickly stood to place her bags above her head and out of her way. Little did she know at the time, but as she put her bags away, there was a pair of silvery-blue eyes watching her every moment. Draco found it very difficult to look away from his classmate, and he found himself almost…enjoying watching her move about the cabin. She was still dressed in her Muggle clothes, just a blue striped camp shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, but there was something much different about her this year. Something…feminine, and that's just about when Draco mentally kicked himself as he cleared his throat.

"So, Granger, I see that we're going to be spending a lot of time together over this next year, so I just want to set things straight – first, your dear friends Weaselbee and Potthead won't be allowed in our tower, ever. Secondly, try to keep all of your Muggle articles out of the common room, I'd much rather not see them. And finally, don't ever go into my room," Draco sat back in his seat with a smirk on his face as he watched the girl across from him scowl slightly.

"Fine, but all those rules go the same for you, you won't go in my room, I don't want to see any of your Dark Lord pureblood wizard crap in the common room, and try not to shag every bloody girl in the entire school within the first week. Oh yeah, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle aren't allowed in the tower, ever." This year would prove to be harder than any year before, not simply because there would be a harder curriculum with the added duties of the Head Girl position, but the fact that she had to share quarters with this prat of all the seventh years might possibly push her into eating Dung beetles.


End file.
